Talk:Stat Growths/@comment-23543779-20150804112625/@comment-74.248.53.228-20150807054847
I agree with you, OP, more than anyone else here, but that doesn't mean I don't see the value in level plans. If, for example, you want to use a Mystic Knight but like really want him to be the most badass magick warrior you can do, then you most likely won't use him until you've maxed level at 200 after using a mix of figher/mage from 1-10, then another mix of sorcer and assassain and fighter all the way until level 200. I'm not super into it, so I may be wrong on which vocations to use. But I have seen someone explain how to make a Mystic Knight like that. It was literally, in a nutshell, don't use the Mystic Knight until you've played for hours upon hours upon hours of using other vocations then it'll be a perfect version of a Mystic Knight. Sure, this I agree with. If you do all that you'll have the strongest MK build ever, whatever. The point is, and this goes to everyone defending stat growth and level plan like it's a neccessity, the point is fun. If you use a fighter almost 100% of the time, then yeah, your magick will suck. Have a mage or sorcerer pawn with mainly buffs, they use them pretty well. Problem solved. Wanna play nothing but sorcerer? I couldn't do that, I can hardly use a sorcerer to level up one single time, but if you love it, pure that shit. You'll do, hands down, more damage than any other build. You'll be weak, low health and stamina, physical enemies will push your shit back up in your butt, but you;ll wreck ass when you let loss any spell at all. Any build is completely viable, and if you enjoy putting an enormous amount of time and effort into a build where you don't use your main class at all until level 200, then have fun and more power to you for doing something I could never do. But it doesn't mean its necessary for anyone else, and it doens't mean anything will be impoosible or not without a work around. Sometimes things might be more difficult like a pure physical fighting an enemy only weak to magick but there are plenty of ways to get around it. On a final note too, even if this game had Pvp, of which I am well versed having put over 1000 hours into the Souls series, all three from Demon to Dark 2 plus Bloodborne which are all somewhat similar in a way to DD, it wouldn't make much of a difference. People have proven this so many times in so many different ways. I prefer balanced builds that can do everything, I make super high defense characters that are beefy with lots of stamina and moderate amounts of magick and strength. I can wreck however I want. Sure, if I did it a more refined way then using specific classes would be better. But I've switched between every single vocation so many times because I enjoy using them all and get very tired of one after a long use. Maybe one day I'll do it the fancy, efficient leveling way, but not today, or tomorrow, and that's fine with me. No play style is necessary in this game, nor most any other game with the exception of a very few specific genres. TL:DR Use what you enjoy, do it how you enjoy. Like playing them all? Do that. Like making an awesome build with a specific level plan? Do it. Anything will work, there's so many different ways to do everything in this game. Enjoy it. It's a great game that can be played a mountain of ways. I'll go ahead and do the thing too, if anyone wants my pawn, she isn't max level but will eventually be one day. Mix of Mage, Sorcerer, Fighter, a little bit of Ranger too I think. Kind of all over the place. Good with buffs, might make her specifically for buffing but I like running without pawns right now. PSN is Witsiduetsi Pawn's name is Avera.